Warrior Spirit
by Aquamonkey
Summary: There's a new arena Champion in Kirkwall, an acquaintance is made and someone wants her dead. (Post Dragon Age II. Rated M for language, violence and later on).
1. Kindred Souls

Warrior Spirit

Kindred Souls

6 months after Hawke had left a new face was becoming known in Kirkwall. A young warrior, so ferocious that she could take on anyone, even men three times her size. Her name was Jennifer Fairhurst, the daughter of army commander Johnathan Fairhurst. At 22 years of age, her Father thought she should be married. But she avoided any talk of that. Fighting was her life.

She stood in the wings of the fighting arena, a new challenger wanted to take her place as champion. With her armor fixings in place and wielding her twin blades, she destroyed her opponent. A man at least twice her size beaten by a woman. He was disgraced. He limped out of the arena and passed an elf who appeared to be watching the match.

The man swore loudly and the elf laughed. "Hey knife-ear, what are you laughing at?" "Oh nothing". The man stumbled away, cursing again. Jennifer came out of the arena, happy that that was her last battle for the day. She took off her greaves and put down her blades. She bumped into the elf by accident. "Oh, I'm really sorry". Jennifer felt silly for not watching where she was going. "It's fine. I saw you fight. You are very skilled but I see a flaw, if you don't mind me saying". "I don't mind at all. I haven't see you around here before. I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Fairhurst. Nice to meet someone new". She shook the elf's hand. "Fenris and it's good to meet a skilled warrior". Jennifer smiled.

"Excuse me for a bit, I just need to get changed". Fenris nodded and she disappeared into the changing room, grabbed a quick wash and changed into a thick white cotton shirt, a navy blue, silver buttoned jacket over that, navy blue pants and black boots. "So you were saying about joining the arena?"...

She heard a loud bang behind her. "Oh Maker". She turned to see her angry ex boyfriend charging towards her. "For the umpteenth time, we are not getting back together. Now leave you fool. I'm sorry Fenris". Her ex's eyes widened. "An elf? Really Jennifer? Look at him. I've seen more meat on a dog bone than him". "We are not together Gregory. We only met a short time ago today so be quiet. Your alcoholic breathe is making me queasy". Gregory was clearly inebriated beyond any hope of not making a fool of himself. he put his fist near her face in anger. "You watch Jen, you will be mine. I will find you". And with that he managed to stumble to the exit and left. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'll tell you what. To make up for that embarrassing display and me bumping into you, by accident of course, can I buy you a few drinks?" Jennifer's offer was taken up. "Sure, lead the way". They both got up and left the arena and headed to the pub.


	2. Question Existing

Question Existing

The walk to the pub only took 10 minutes or so, but Jennifer started to laugh. "Hmm? Why are you laughing?" Fenris inquired. "Well, it is a little ironic when I tell my ex that his stale ale breath is making me queasy and yet now I am going to the pub. And now I am leading a man I barely know down a dark alley. Wow, haha". He smirked and she opened the pub door. It was fairly quiet in there, both appreciated that. "I find that quiet helps me to think. I personality think it is an essential thing to have in life once in a while. The barman is like family to me. You and he are about the only men I can tolerate without wanting to punch them". Jennifer sighed and they both sat down on couches opposite each other.

"Barkeep?" "Yes Jenny? Haha, yeah no chucking your knives at me, it was a joke haha. Oh hello there! Jennifer doesn't usually bring company, and a man too. You are brave hehe". Fenris laughed and Jennifer smirked. "Two bottles of your finest wine please good man". It only just hit her that she had company and her mind drew a blank. Erm, oh bugger. Please initiate a conversation Fenris, please..."So when you did decided to become an arena fighter?" Oh thank Maker he did, and her blank mind page suddenly wrote down answers. The wine and two glasses arrived.

"Well I don't wish to get too heavy with the details. Something happened when I was 17, and I already trained a little before that, but I needed to be stronger. So from 18 until now I have been in the arena. May I ask something?" He nodded and poured the wine into the glasses. "Why are you joining the arena". "Ah, well. I love a challenge and after 6 months of nothing but living in a borrowed, dilapidated mansion I thought to myself, where to get a decent fight or two? The arena". "Ah yes, you worked with the amazing warrior Hawke right? I adore her. She put her boot up men's arses when they said she should be scrubbing the floors. Sorry, that was sexist. I was spurned by a man so I guess I think men are horrid pigs with no manners. But, I do not put you nor the barkeep in that column. Rant over, and I said I wouldn't get heavy with the details. Sorry". Jennifer quickly drank the dark red wine in one go and waited for Fenris to get up and leave.

He didn't. "Nice to know I am not a horrid pig with no manners haha". "Sorry again. I really need to learn when to shut up". The pub was so quiet the barkeep decided to talk to them. "I saw Gregory, he seemed disheartened and that is putting it nicely". "He would be, he should not feel that way though. You cannot treat someone badly and expect them to put up with it forever". Jennifer saw Fenris' interest perk up. "I take it you put him in his place?" "Er, kind of". The barkeep finished her reluctant sentence. "She broke his arm in three places and all of his fingers". Fenris smirked again, his green eyes focusing on a now embarrassed Jennifer. "He came after me a year ago. I told him if he tried to touch me, I would break whatever he touched me with. And it was his arm and hand around my waist. At least I warned him. His futile attempts at flattery will only get him pain". She picked a blade from her thigh and threw it straight into the middle of a tiny wooden post.

"Haha, showoff. She does that when she is thinking, and with her, I'd duck". Both barkeep and Fenris laughed again, Jennifer certainly was adept at aiming. "Basically, I keep people as friends, especially men. The nice ones are never interested and the nasty ones always want a piece of me. So friendly company is good, trying to get into my pants is not. I am not the typical woman. I don't want a husband, or children. I don't want to be dismissed simply for my gender. And Maker be damned if any man tries to get me to scrub the pots or floor. Oh Andraste's knickers, Gregory! Go away!". She filled her glass and drank it all down again.

Gregory slammed the pub door and the barkeep warned him away with his hand, but he ignored it. "I am not dealing with him. I think I shall head home. Sorry this had to be cut short Fenris. It was lovely to meet you and...ow!" Gregory grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to him. She sat on the arm of the couch and flicked her mid-length, flowing brown hair back. "I am warning you now. Do not bother me and I shall not bother you. Does that sound fair?" "You are mine woman, no more chasing you around". She sighed at his reply. "Fine then. Fenris, barkeep, I apologise for what you are about to witness".

She grabbed his hand away from her chest and swung it behind his back, sliding gracefully off the couch arm and behind him. He grunted in pain. She held his arm and pushed it towards his back, straining his shoulder muscle. "That was your bad arm. I could break it again if you like". He groaned and she swept her leg in front of his and he fell onto the couch head first. She retrieved her knife and took out her other four. She held one on each finger, so they looked like a fan, secured with her thumb.

Gregory got back up but dizziness took him and he fell back down. She ran the blades through her hair lightly and walked to him with her knives now at his throat. "This could have gone a lot smoother, but you had to complicate it, didn't you?" Her worst nightmare came true with his next words. "I can beat you up honey. Beating you to a pulp was so simple, it shut you up. So what if you are arena champion. The people only like you for what's in-between your legs. Too bad I already took that, and your innocence". He laughed darkly. "I can't wait for the day that I take your fighting spirit away and your life. Once I am done with you of course".

Jennifer was stunned. She shook her head and pressed the blades with more force to his throat. "One more word and I will hurt you, you spineless, pitiful excuse for a man". She never threatened anyone but the threat was clear in her voice. He looked at Fenris. "Did she tell you that I beat the sweet, pure smile off her face? A little gem that shone brightly, I tarnished it. What man would want her after I was done with her, the useless whore". That was it, she snapped. She put down her blades and grabbed him by his collar. She swung him into the brick wall and he muttered curses. He stood up and she took a swing, but the weakness Fenris was talking about appeared and he jumped in. Her punch missed, her stomach was unguarded for a second, that was her flaw.

"Oh, the knife ear wants a go huh? The dirty blooded, glowing blue huh?" Fenris' marking were alight in a blue fury. He picked up Gregory easily and hit his head clean against the same brick wall. He crumpled to the floor, defeated. Jennifer sat with her head in her hands. She was over Gregory, be he ceased to let her go. The barkeep went and got some guards to take Gregory away. She refilled both of the glasses and Fenris sat next to her. She refused to look at him. She had been sullied by that bastard and felt unworthy of his company.

"Well now you know what I didn't wish to discuss. I'm sorry". Her head remained low, too upset to look up.


	3. Tarnished

Tarnished

Jennifer's head remained low until Fenris spoke. "I am truly sorry for what has happened. I suppose you want me to go, leave you to your thoughts" Her head shot up. "Please don't. If you leave me to my thoughts, death is the only salvation I see now. How can I continue in this life after his cruel but true words? I am tarnished. No amount of water can ever wash that away. I have a sister, she has two beautiful children, it's not like I'd be leaving my Father grandchild and childless is it. I am tainted, and it scares me".

"So you are going to kill yourself? Will that solve anything? You may have a sister, but do you really think that if you die, it won't affect him?". Fenris had a point and Jennifer knew it, but her suicidal thoughts would not go. "I didn't mean it like that. Maker, I can't think anymore. Please guide me, I am a lost creature, struggling to find peace". She closed her eyes and came to a decision. Death was not the answer.

"I'm sorry. I keep saying that to you haha. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, well nervous laugh". He laughed at the sound of her nervous laughter. "Hey, stop it, haha". She smiled. "It got you to smile didn't it?" He was right, again. "Yes it did. So about this flaw I may have".

"You do have" he replied.

"May have" she replied.

"You have" sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Tch, fine" she equaled that sarcasm.

Both ended up in a fit of laughter. "I could train you, although I would go for that flaw in any other case". "Since my flaw is guarding my stomach, then your blade would make my entrails fly all over the place? Lovely. I think I need another drink after that haha. At least you are honest and that is appreciated". Jennifer put her blades back in their thigh holders and drank her wine in two sips.

They spoke about Hawke, and her band of misfits, especially Varric, who wanted to know everything and everyone, and if he didn't know he would make it up. Jennifer frowned. "A journalist? One interviewed me once, and asked me 'What did I think about the suffering of innocent people?' I said that I thought it wasn't right. It was despicable and there didn't seem to be a reason given as to why it was happening. He put in his article that I said that I didn't care at all about the people. Well, the next time I saw him, he cowered and ran away. Never saw him again after that haha".

The night seemed to fly by and soon enough it was very late. One of Gregory's men entered the pub as the two prepared to leave. He ignored her at first and ordered a drink. But a few seconds later, he had punched Jennifer who held her cheek in disgust. Fenris just smacked him so hard that he flew over to the other side of the pub. Jennifer rubbed her cheek. "Are you ok?" He seemed concerned, as the punch looked powerful. "I am fine and I will have one hell of a black eye tomorrow. Just brilliant haha. I am free all of tomorrow, do you have any plans?" He shook his head. They left the pub and went their separate ways.

Right, you mentioned about training, clearly it should start sooner than later. Ow.


	4. Alliance

Alliance

Jennifer met Fenris in the arena training area the next morning. She wore light armor. "That looks painful". Her eye was purple and swollen. "The looks I got walking through the town square. Women stared and men muttered things. Made me laugh". He picked up her two swords and handed them to her. "Thanks. Right let's get to it". He nodded and drew his sword.

Their weapons clashed but only lightly. Her flaw did not show. So he upped his attack strength and she increased her dodging. Even with her armor and swords, she could easily flip around him. Usually that would annoy him, his lyrium markings would flare up and he would kill his enemy in one blow. But with her, it was interesting to watch. But he was able to anticipate movements and soon her guard was weak for a split second. His blade went to her stomach and she shot back. "My, that was fast. Right, that needs sorting out. I do not want to be eviscerated, not really my thing". He smirked.

He sheathed his blade and she put hers down. Two men walked past with poles. "What is it with men and large weapons? How am I supposed to compensate for that?" She giggled and he looked away and blushed. She saw but didn't question it. She went to clean her blades and he attacked her. She quickly dodged and attacked him, a jab under his chin. She flipped around him and went to trip him. He threw her over his shoulder and she grinned. "Well, it's not every day a man gets me on the ground". She got back up. He laughed. "Right, your stomach needs to be guarded at all times. One slip and you will get hurt. I anticipate moves, that is why I was watching your fight". "Ah, so not to perv then?" He raised an eyebrow. "Joke, sorry, never was good at telling jokes. Shut up and listen Jennifer". Her character reminded him a little of Hawke, but Hawke most of the time held back her naughty comments, Jennifer didn't. Still, she held his curiosity.

They fought and her guard got better, although it would take some time for it be corrected entirely. After a few hours, they decided to call it a day. As they went to leave the arena, two little children ran and hugged Jennifer's legs. "They are my niece and nephew, Serena and Kaine. And here comes their Mother, Elizabeth. Hello sis!" She picked both children up. Elizabeth shook her head at her children and they giggled. "Hello Jen, and who is your friend?" "Fenris and pleased to meet you". They shook hands. "Pleased to meet you too. My twins won't take a nap unless you sing to them sis". Jennifer nodded and looked at Fenris who sat down.

Jennifer put her niece and nephew down and got on her knees. She began to sing a lullaby in Arcanum. Fenris perked up. Arcanum?, she knows my language? He smiled and listened intently to her voice, it was a beautiful sound. His lyrium markings began to glow softly. The children clapped as she finished her lullaby. She hugged both and spoke softly. "Now, will you two be good for you Mother and myself and sleep? Hm?" They nodded in earnest and she held them tightly. It was a heartwarming scene. Elizabeth picked up her children and smiled. "Thanks Jen. Er, I didn't want to say it but, why do you have a black eye?" "Ah, well, one of Gregory's men did it". She whispered so the children didn't hear. Elizabeth shook her head. "Be careful with him. I am off home. Carl is outside so we won't be going home alone, so no need to worry. Take care Jen". "You take care too and say hello to Carl for me". Both siblings waved and Elizabeth left.

Fenris stood up. "You didn't tell me you could speak Arcanum?" "Only that song. I admit, I do wish to learn more though. It truly is a beautiful language". He smiled at that. "I could teach you it". "You are already teaching me in how to correct my flaw. I won't ask any more of you. I noticed the children were looking at your er markings?" She wouldn't ask about them, she had no right to. "Lyrium, burned into my flesh". She winced. "I apparently wanted this, but I do not remember much from before it happened". He became sad. "You don't have to tell me. I have no right to know. I will never ask you to tell me anything". She wasn't the type to divulge into other people's pasts. He knew that as well. "I know, and I know you would never ask. So, your family seem nice". Not too good a topic switch but she didn't mind it.

"Elizabeth is 20 and has twins. I could never do that, not at her age. Or now for that matter. She is a wonderful Mother, has a loving husband and well behaved children. Our Mother died having her, so it was frightening at first for her when she found out she was pregnant. But she is fine, the children are well and they are a happy family. I pray Gregory does not decided to hurt her, or them. I have never wished to kill, but if he lays a finger on any of them, so help me Maker, I will kill him...Sorry, getting heavy again. People tell me I should be married by now, that I should have at least one child. But what if I don't want that? Even Father seems anxious to marry me off. Probably to some rich old man, who only wants a trophy wife. I want to live, fight, unburdened by kids and the mess they make. I am not like Eliza, she is amazing and strong. Now I have people hitting me, women gossiping about me. I feel like running away. But that will not solve anything. I apologise".

She figured he would run for the hills, as far away from her moaning as possible. But no, he put his arm around her shoulder and she lent against his shoulder. "Life is a diary. Your's tells of pain, even that you should conform to tradition. Rip out those pages and start again. You write your life. It is right in front of you. You choose what happens, so you get to write happy things. Your sadness is a thing of the past. Not a mark in your future". She looked up, her light brown eyes looking into his leaf green eyes. "Mister philosopher haha. You are right though, you always are. I am lucky to have such a great friend. Can I call you that?" Her smile lit up her face. "You can, if I can call you a friend as well".

"You may". Both smiled and left the peaceful arena, and into the hustle and bustle of city life.


	5. A Father's Pride And Joy

A Father's Pride And Joy

Jennifer arrived home and threw some logs into the fireplace. She had a big house, due to her wage. The decor was a symphony of beige, cream and warm chocolate browns. Elaborate patterned carpets and elegant pieces of comfortable furniture showed her style, practical yet pretty.

The fire finally started to bath the room in it's amber glow. Jennifer took her hair out of it's band and decided she needed a bath. It always took too long for the bath to fill she mused. With all of her curtains closed, she undressed and threw the clothes into a wash bucket. She'd wash those later. She lay down in her custom long bath, she hated standard sized baths. The floral scent of shampoo mixed with the smell of her sweet vanilla shower soap. The advantage of living alone meant no one was there to whine about her taking her time in the bath. She scrubbed and washed and decided she was clean. She wrapped a towel around her body and her hair.

She didn't bother with drying herself off, she threw off the towel into the same wash bucket. She went to a huge mahogany chest containing her prized weapons, took out her favourite sword and sat in front of the fire. She ran her finger down it's center. It was originally her Father's but she inherited it at his request. He did not approve of her profession, but he did admit to being proud of her. Her body had almost dried off, the last remaining water droplets running off her skin and into the carpet. Speak of the devil...a knock on her door and her Father's voice. "Jen! I wish to speak with you". His voice stoic. "Father, I am er, how do I put this to you?" "Jen please". He then smelt her bath products. "You're naked right? I am your Father, it's not like I haven't seen it before". "Yes Daddy but it is still a bit embarrassing, hang on". She ran upstairs and grabbed her long, black silk robe and covered her bare form. She opened the door to an impatient father tapping his foot.

"Goodevening Father. Sorry about that little delay". "You clearly did not get my letter. I wrote that I was coming to see you today". Jennifer looked on the small table by the door that had an unopened letter on it. "Ah, I received it, but did not read it. I apologise Father. So, what's been happening?". He scanned her face and gave her a look that she knew and frowned. "I could ask the same about you. Your face, getting hit in public? My dear, that is not what a lady does. And getting into brawls? I did my best to raise a lady, but you turned out to be an animal. Sorry Jen, that was harsh. I know you don't wish to be married or settle down like Eliza, but please try to calm down. I am sorry for Gregory and his thugs. I will wring his neck if I ever see him, mark my words. And what is this about a male friend, an elf that seems to be next to you at all times?"

Jennifer calmly replied. "He is a friend, Fenris. Now I usually do not have friends, and when I do, they are never male. But we get on well. We have the same humor, we love weapons and are both passionate about what we do. And why did you say elf? He is a man to me". At this Fenris was walking past her house, on his way to the mansion. He stopped and smiled at Jennifer saying that she see's him as a man, not an elf. "I don't judge people by their race, ethnicity, gender, sexuality. I do not judge anyone. So to me Fenris is a man, yes he is an elf, but what is wrong with that? I see the elves as noble and fierce people. Yet they are chastised, and treated like dirt. I do not see what makes them different to any other race". He smiled again, her honesty and kindness endeared her to him.

Johnathan sighed. "I do not agree with the way they are treated. I did not mean any malice when I said Fenris was an elf. He must be a great man to have befriended you. You usually scare men away with your blades and warrior spirit haha". "They can't handle a woman that may stick a sword in his breeches if they ask her to mop the floor, or cook. I don't mind cleaning or cooking. It's just sheer laziness that annoys me. When men can do it for themselves, or they starve themselves all day just to moan at the busy woman that they should have made them something before they left the house." Jennifer picked up her wash bucket, filled it with soap and water and began to wash her clothes. "You remind of your Mother. Clara was like you, strong willed, very intelligent, beautiful and kind. She was a mage though. I do miss her. But she is at the Maker's side, and grace is upon her for all time". Johnathan gave his daughter a sweet smile, she smiled in return. Her clothes were wrung and put up to dry.

"Right my dear. I am off to see your sister. Unless you would like to accompany me?" "Yes I would, although not dressed like this". She ran back upstairs and put on some underwear, a pair of black fitted trousers, a white, long sleeved shirt, and a black and gold button military jacket over that. She slipped on her black boots and buttoned up her jacket before walking back downstairs. "I have to say Father, this jacket I adore. You certainly know my tastes. Right, I need to put away my sword, and grab my key. Then we shall be off". She did just that but a letter was posted through her letterbox:

To,

Miss Jennifer Fairhurst

An accusation of grievous assault has been made against you by a Mr Gregory Fulton. He says that he was drinking in the Fallen Oak public house, when you attacked him. A court hearing has been called for the 3rd April at 9am. We will hear your side of the story then.

Regards,

Mr Justice Henry Lee

Jennifer passed the letter to her Father who shook his head. "It isn't true, he wouldn't leave me alone. He harassed me, and kept on trying to touch me. It was in self defense. Yes I will still get in trouble but I don't want to go to prison under false pretenses. I did not just attack him". Johnathan held her. "I know dear. I know you did not hurt him without just cause. Were there any witnesses?" "Yes, the barman, and Fenris. But will the court listen to a woman, or an elf for that matter? The are self-righteous bastards. I don't want to drag him down with me, or the barman for that matter". "Since when did you care about him? I know you will if he is your friend but there seems to be more to it than that. Jen, I am here if you need to talk". Jennifer nodded and her reply shocked even her. "I never needed male company, or any company. Except you and my family. But Fenris, I enjoy his company, perhaps more than a friend should. I should talk to him. Clear the air. He needs to know that we are friends, and that I do not wish for anything more". "Wish or want? You seem a little flustered when I mention him. Do you like him?" Oh, it's the talk, oh fun. "I do. But I am confused, and a little scared. I don't deserve his company, or more. don't even know if he cares. I don't wish to assume anything". Her Father nodded. "I will leave you to it. You need some time to think, and some space. I will be in the Raven Inn if you need me". They hugged and he kissed her forehead. He left and shut the door.

Fenris had no idea she cared. He was stunned, unable to move for a while. He would need time alone to think too.


	6. Heart Shaped Sorrow

Heart Shaped Sorrow

*Contains lyrics from Laura Jansen's song 'Bells'. I do not own the song or lyrics. The lines with ' at the start and end of them are the lyrics*

'I know it's late

I know the curtain's drawn over your window

Maybe fate, or maybe just the tug of lonely made me call'.

Jennifer didn't see Fenris for a few days, that became a week, then a full month. Her court hearing soon came by and she was scared. She cried all that morning. She fixed her hair and wore the same clothes as when her Father visited. He had been a pillar of strength for her, when her walls were crumbling. And now it seemed her friend wanted nothing to do with her. Her fights became meaningless. She and her Father walked through the town square to the court building.

'Oh Bells

Nothing here but bells

Ringing in my heart'.

The Judge was a kind old man, in seeing her distress he decided she would not have to see Gregory, and could write her side of the story instead. Her heart lifted a little at that. The jury on the other hand were not so nice. Yes they were impartial, but that did not give them an excuse to be vile towards her. Her Father gave them a stern look and they scurried away.

'Bells, in my heart

I can feel the sky cracking in my heart

It's fallen to the pavement

Don't know where to start'.

The judge thought she was innocent, self defense is usually someone's last option to save themselves, but the jury voted that she guilty. The hearing was adjured. Jennifer sat in on a chair outside the room and her quiet sobs made her Father nervous. The judge came out and spoke to her. "I fear my jury have been bribed. Gregory has a lot of money, and disposable men to do his bidding. We will have another trial. Take a deep breath, and please come back here on the 9th of this month. Take care Miss Fairhurst, General Fairhurst". He bowed his head to both of them and left. "The jury won't believe me, why would they believe a woman? We are still second class citizens compared with men. Gregory will not stop until he has destroyed every little part of me". Johnathan just held his scared daughter, she shook in his arms. "You are strong. He is weak, to pick on someone who wants nothing to do with you is weak. It proves how pathetic he is. Lets go out, shopping. Buy whatever you want, although being in a shop for hours looking at women's clothing is not my cup of tea, you are my daughter, and I adore you so I will make an exception". Jennifer grinned and they got up and left the building.

They shopped and grabbed some lunch. Jennifer got some clothing made for her, from the finest silks, linens, cottons and leather. They would take a while to be made but she didn't care. She felt happy for the first time in a month. Both arrived back at her house in the evening. Her Father left to the inn and she sat down with some chicken and vegetables for dinner. She finished those and washed the pots. She reminisced on the past month. Fights, come home, eat, sleep, fight, come home, eat, sleep. When did her life become so dull? Her life was black and white, a boring pallet of mono-tone. A knock on her door brought her out of her haze.

It was Fenris and he looked upset.

'Oh I can hardly wait

I woke up in a world that's suddenly heart-shaped

Throwing you a line, send me back a sign love

One by land or two by sea'.

She opened the door and he showed her a sign. He stepped in and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry". He sobbed in her ear and she held him even tighter.

'Oh bells

Nothing here but bells ringing in my heart

You're in my heart'.


	7. Reborn

Reborn

Fenris would not look in Jennifer's eyes, probably because he thought if she saw him upset she would tease him. But then again, he knew she wouldn't. "You seem unhappy, and I dislike seeing a friend unhappy". They stopped hugging, she shut her front door and he sat down. "It's not unhappiness I feel. It's, something I seem to be unable to phrase properly. I was walking back to the mansion when I heard you talking to your Father last month. You said you saw me as a man and not an elf. That you did not judge. That made me smile. Then, what you said next threw me. You said you cared, maybe more than a friend should, and that made me cower. Not because of what you said, but because I had no idea you did, well, nothing more than a friend does. I should not have listened in, I apologise. So I spent all of last month thinking. I wish to tell you my conclusion, but may I ask that you tell me how you feel? If you know that is".

Jennifer nodded and took a deep breathe. "I admit I was rather confused at first. I never felt I needed male company, but yours I really enjoyed, and missed. But I know how much of a handful I can be. All the times we spoke, got to know one another, my heart felt like it was beating quicker. I thought it was because I finally met someone I got along well with so my heart was happy. But it wasn't happy when you were not around. I care, I really care about you. But my heart is too scared to let you in. I doubt you would ever hurt me, but my heart seems to have closed, not allowing me to be happy anymore. I'm sorry, I guess it looks like I have mislead you. I haven't, I promise". Jennifer would not look at him.

Fenris figured she would say that. But that didn't stop the tears from his now dry eyes wanting to flow. He hadn't built himself up too much, too high a pedastal to fall from. He stood up and walked to the front door. Jennifer just held back her tears, she had unintendedly built up his hopes and crushed them. He couldn't speak to her, it hurt too much. He left, shut the door and she ran upstairs. She cried, and cried and cried until her pillow was soaked. The waterfall of lonliness hit her hard, she didn't not wish to think anymore. "Tomorrow is a new day, and I have a new challenger to try and take my crown. I need to be on top form". She got changed and went to bed.

Sleep evaded her for a few hours, so she hummed the melody to her Arcanum lullaby, seeing if it would work on her. She awoke, dressed, washed and headed off to the arena. She saw Fenris training with someone else. She looked away as her coach came forward with her armor. "This guy is from Orlais, they say he is the strongest man there". "Better keep my guard as sharp as my blades then". Her armor fixings were all done, her twin blades in her hands and she went out into the arena. The crowd were silent, all bets were that she would lose. The Orlesian man came out and the crowd went crazy. He taunted Jennifer who stood her ground. "See, your own people do not cheer for you. You will lose". "We'll see". And the fight began.

His strength was almost too much for her. He used his sword as a battering ram, swinging it violently and she almost buckled under it's weight on her swords. She had enough of his games, his taunts, he even spat towards her at one point. "You Kirkwall scum, you all are, you hear me?". "Kirkwall scum? You dare come to my home, our (the crowds) home and call us scum? You repulsive little worm. Lets cut off your tail and send you packing". She lashed out and slammed her blades against his. He fell backwards and his sword dropped, it's sound reverberated around a silent arena. "Go back home, never come here again". The bell tolled to signal that she had won. The crowd were angry, most had bet that she would lose, so they had lost their hard-earned money. Jennifer turned to her exit and saw Fenris was watching her fight again. No doubt seeing if she was still flawed. She was in no mood to speak and almost growled in his direction.

The Orlesian man got back up, and had one last taunt in him. "You little bitch, no woman beats me". He stood straight and slit his hand with a knife on his belt. Blood magic, she sighed. He muttered a spell and a ball of black energy hit Jennifer's chest and flung her all the way into the hallway she had entered before her match. She crumpled down on the floor and all around her were muffled voices. She tried to get up, but her arms gave out. She felt something envelop her body, it was black and bloody. Death had come to claim her and she had no strength left to fight it.

Pain ran through her body and she cried out as someone picked her up. "That demonic spell should never have been used. Jennifer, if you can hear me, please move your hand". She couldn't identify the voice, her ears were ringing, but she moved her hand. Her sight was impaired, so she simply shut her eyes.

Death began to take her, at least she thought it was that. It was a mass, jet black and with bleeding open veins, surrounding her. She cried out again, never had she felt such pain. The mass pinned her limbs, stole her sight, whispered words in a language she didn't understand. It clung to her organs, pulling and twisting them.

Fenris had picked her up and taken her to a mage. The mage used her magic to sweep away the darkness in her mind and body. The mass began to fade away, her body was no longer paralyzed. She could see again and a faint blue light took the darkness away. The light grew brighter, and Jennifer shielded her eyes. A voice was bringing her back from oblivion, and she knew exactly who it was.

She awoke with a start, bolt upright in her own bed, eyes wide and she looked at the owner of that voice. She also saw a female mage, and nodded in thanks. "Thank you. You both saved me". The mage nodded and her Father came in. Fenris and the mage left the room. "Father, please tell Fenris to stay in the house, I need to speak with him, to apologise for being a fool". Johnathan looked perplexed, but did as his daughter asked, so Fenris sat downstairs instead of leaving.

"Being a fool? Anyway, thank the Maker you are okay. Your sister wanted to visit but I thought it may overwhelm you, us here all at once, so she is coming later. That man, he almost took you away from me. He is in a prison cell now. A blood mage indeed, pah! Still, my little Jen is safe". She giggled at that. "Little Jen? Father, haha. I'm sorry, I've been reckless. Since the court case, my mind has been in tatters. What will happen if I do end up in prison? I will never see you, or Eliza, or my dear family. Or my dear sweet Fenris either". He saw a look that Eliza gave Carl when she fell for him. He then knew his oldest daughter had fallen in love.

"I love him Father. Me almost dying made me see that I should have told him that yesterday when I saw him. My heart finally healed, and he helped with that. But how do I tell him after rebuffing him? What if he doesn't wish to hear me say what I feel? Damn my heart! Oh Andraste's... bodice, why am I so bloody stupid?" She was furious with herself. "You are not stupid. What you have been through is enough to put anyone off ever falling in love again. But you have, and from what I can tell, Fenris is a great man, so this old curmudgeon approves, haha". "Curmudgeon? No, you are a sweet, loving Father". She kissed his cheek. He smiled and left the room to get Fenris.

Then the nerves hit her like a tonne of bricks. The what if's flooded her mind, what if he hates me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he wants to leave because of me? She shut her eyes and pretended to still be hurt, even though no pain afflicted her. "Jennifer? How are you feeling?" She kept her eyes shut. "Not too bad thanks. I, thank you. Your voice saved me". She opened her eyes, but tears began to creep out from their corners. Fenris took her hand in his and looked into her sad eyes. "I've been a fool. My heart allowed me to feel again, but I was convinced it would shut again, leaving you and I hurting. I've thought about how I truly feel. I can no longer keep my feelings hidden. Stop me, tell me to shut up and I will". He shook his head and said nothing. She stood up in front of him. She held him close to her heart.

"Do you want to hear what I want to say? Or do you want to leave?" He answered that by putting his forehead to hers. "I love you". He smiled and took both of her hands, she moved them up so her hands were on the sides of his face. "I love you too my sweet, precious Jennifer". She moved her face up and kissed his cheek. She moved down and their lips touched. Neither pushed each other, they simply kissed, her fears disappeared with his touch. No more did she feel broken, the inner pain melted away.

They stood there for a while, in each other's arms. And both had found inner peace, and true happiness at last.


	8. Euphoric Paradise

Euphoric Paradise

The next few months were uneventful for Jennifer, not many people challenged her. But Fenris' life catapulted high into the sky. He fought his way up to the semi-final fight of the arena's tournament. When that fight was over, Jennifer would have to fight him. No longer did people call him a 'filthy elf', or 'knife-ear'. They cheered for him, some even told him that Jennifer was pathetic compared to him. He had done what took her years in a few a months.

Their relationship had stalled. Not because they didn't care, but because both were so busy that when they did get time alone, it was barely enough for them to hold each other, perhaps steal a quick kiss. This deeply affected both of them. Jennifer had just put her clothes on the washing line when Fenris practically ran through the door. He spun her to him and kissed her. "Mmm, now that is a nice way of saying hello. Might have to say hello again". He smirked. "I bring good news. You know we both wanted time away from the arena? Well, I got us a month off". Jennifer put her arms around his neck. "Brilliant! And I got the key from my Father to his holiday home in the countryside, a few miles from here. And I got us some transport. We leave before sunset. I've missed you my darling". She held up a silver key that glistened in the sunlight. He smiled and spoke pretty Arcanum words down her ear. "Don't, your voice makes me go weak at the knees". She lent against him to regain her balance. "Really?". He looked puzzled. "Oh yes". She whispered sweet nothings in Arcanum down his ear. Both smirked and went back in the house.

Several hours later they were on their way to the holiday home on a coach. The coach owner was a friend of Johnathan so when Jennifer asked him for transport, he graciously agreed, no fee either. The sun had began to set in the countryside. The stunning blend of blues, violets, peaches and reds in the sky made Jennifer smile. It was her favourite time of day. She looked up and the wind gently blew her hair in Fenris' direction. He looked at her, the colours in the sky mirrored in her pupils, she looked beautiful. She turned to him and winked. His heart began to thud against his rib cage. He tried to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. He had let himself fall for her, and it just hit him that he had fallen hard. But she softened the blow.

She sensed his struggle, so she took his hand in hers and linked their fingers. She held his hand to her face and closed her eyes. The coach had stopped and they were there. The huge house stood, in a glade, bountiful trees, nature in abundance and a small waterfall ran into a lake past the house. "Father really does have a knack for finding such treasures. It's so peaceful and lovely. Thank you Father". They got off the coach and Jennifer wanted to pay him, but he refused, tipped his head and left.

The couple walked hand in hand to the huge oak door, caramel brown, and leaves were carved into it. Jennifer put the small silver key into the lock and both gasped at the sheer size of the house. Red and gold adorned the walls, silken red curtains draped over the windows, lavishly decorated pieces of furniture, long, brown carpets and a huge log fire. And that was just the living room. The bedroom was huge. A king-size, four poster bed, black posters, cream walls, beige curtains, and a cream coloured bed sheet with gold leaf at the end of it. It had a bathroom adjoining door as well. Both were stunned at the house. Jennifer left Fenris to wonder around the house and went downstairs. She moved to the living room's adjoining kitchen. She began cooking dinner. She had chicken, vegetables and bread. She put furnace on and put the chicken in to slow cook. She had put some rosemary on it as well. The vegetables were sliced and diced, they would be added later. She made some gravy too. All together it would be delicious, and she had her favourite dessert with her too, strawberries. She had milk and sugar too, she would whip up some cream later.

Fenris had since been outside and inspected the grounds. He marveled at the spectacular view of the lands surrounding the house. He had never seen anything like that in his life, well, he couldn't remember if he had. He looked back on the last 10 months of his life. Boring, droll days merging into one another. Then starting to fight again, meeting Jennifer, and that bastard Gregory. Falling in love, more fighting. Both he and Jen were tortured souls. He as a slave, and her as a man's toy, to be used and flung around. She was his medicine, no longer was he burdened by his past.

He reentered an hour later to delicious smell. Dinner was done and neatly presented by Jennifer who had her sleeves rolled up and carving knife in one hand, a red wine bottle in the other, and a bottle opener in her mouth. She put the bottle down and the knife and dropped the bottle opener on her hand. "Cold metal, that was an odd feeling against my teeth. Anyway, enjoy!" "This is wonderful, thank you Jen". She smiled and grabbed two wine glasses. She opened the bottle, filled both glasses and passed one to Fenris. "A toast to the beginning of our holiday". Their glasses clanged together. He sat down and she carved the chicken.

An hour later, the food was finished. The plates and pots were washed by Fenris, he insisted after her making the meal. Jennifer began to make the cream for the strawberries. A sweet, tantalizing smell now filled the room. Making cream was trial and error, cook it too long and it curdles and burns, too little and it is runny. She managed to get it just right, soft and light. Fenris came behind her and put his arms around her waist. She put aside the pan and let the cream cool, before washing the strawberries. She turned her head to his and shoved a strawberry in his mouth. He laughed and ate half of it. He tilted her head and passed her the other half via his mouth. They ate and kissed awkwardly. Jennifer laughed and got a smaller strawberry and gave it to him. She put the cream in a bowl and the rest of the strawberry punnet on a plate.

She took his hand and they sat on the couch in front of the fire, the bowl and plate on the table in front of them. As they began to feed each other, she grew bolder, taking some cream on her finger and licking it off. They both put cream on each other's neck's and that was licked off too. She pulled him outside, the cool breeze refreshing. She swam into the middle of the lake, and he followed her. They danced in the water, her lips feather light against his, her touch ghosted over his face. He ran his finger through her long, brown locks. Their touching and kisses became more frequent, deeper. He stopped, his grass green eyes searching hers for any signs of her disliking what he is doing. Her hazelnut eyes showed a longing for him, for love.

"Are you sure about this?". His hand took hers. She put his hand on her chest. Her heartbeat's rhythm was increasing. "I am sure, that's you making my heart beat race. My love, I want to feel you, your body against mine. I want to know what true, passionate love making feels like". Jennifer saw his face soften and he picked her up, her white shirt see-through now. Only her bronze waistcoat and breast band covering her chest.

Fenris carried her into the house and slowly they began peeling off each others sopping wet clothes.


	9. Primal Energy, Desire Kindled

Primal Energy, Desire Kindled

The couple gave in to their primal instincts. Slow and steady, not just for Jennifer, whose only experience was with a violent psycho, but for Fenris too. Neither wished to rush this precious first intimate moment. They stood by the fire and he undid her shirt and pulled it through an arm hole of her waistcoat, so now she only had that and her breast band covering her. She nodded and his hands slipped under her waistcoat and to her back and he undid the band. Her breasts taut, half covered. He began to kiss her and his hand began to wonder on her neck and face. She became a bit embarrassed as her nipples began to push through the fabric. Both knew it wasn't because she was cold.

His hand slipped under her waistcoat and onto a firm breast and she hummed sweetly in response. She began to kiss down his throat, his markings began to glow slightly, reflecting an aquamarine light on her lips. His pulse quickened with her tender kisses. She began to lick down his throat markings, following onto his upper chest. Her hands undid his armor ties and took off the chest plate. She kissed and licked every muscle, rib and groove. She admitted mentally that his chest was magnificent. She purred up to his mouth and kissed him, his mouth opened up and their tongues explored. His hand slipped down and onto the waistcoats buttons. She nodded into the kiss and he undid them. She dropped her arms and it slid off. Their bare chests now touched.

He took out her hair bun and her long chestnut locks cascaded down her back. He ran his hand through her hair and she moved onto her tip-toes and bit the bottom of his ear, lightly, she didn't want to hurt him. He enjoyed it and growled into her neck. That made her purr back at him. She grazed her nails slowly down his back and his body pushed against hers. Their hips pressed together. They sat on the sofa and she pulled him on top of her. Her nails scratched harder on his lower back. He pressed his groin against hers and she pulled him to her, kissed him and rotated her groin against his. Doing that made their kiss deepen, their breaths became shorter.

Fenris came back up, and moved his hands to Jennifer's trouser buttons and she nodded. He undid them and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked them off and he slid his hand down to her in-between her legs. Her body temperature increased as he began to stroke her most sensitive spot. Soft sweet sounds came from her mouth, and soon after her body became tense. He stopped and picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed. She put her hands behind her to steady herself for what she thought he was about to do. She was right. He gently pushed her legs apart and knelt between them. He began to lick her and she hummed, gentle became rough, ragged breaths. She had no control over her hips, they bucked as euphoria hit her.

Passion flared in their eyes and she moved up the bed. He moved beside her and she undid his breeches. She ran both hands down from his face to his crotch. She stroked him and whispered the few erotic words she knew in Arcanum. She took control and heard his contented moans in her ear. "Fenrisssssss". She hissed his name in his ear and that was it, his self control was obliterated.

He lay on top of her and guided his way in. It hurt but only for a fraction of a second. She arched her back and began to moan. The way her body was responding to his, he knew he could up the pace a bit, she was opening up to him. The way she voiced the pleasure he was giving her drove him crazy, he craved each moan. She began to meet his hips, pushing against him. That made him growl, she really was letting go of her past expirence, and it made him happy knowing that she felt completely secure with him. He would make sure that she felt his thanks.

Jennifer lay down and stuck her hips in the air, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed back in, edging further and further in. At the deepest he could go, her sounds grew so loud she bit her lip in an attempt to muffle them. Her legs tightened around him, trapping him, but he didn't want to be released from her trap. His sounds became gutteral, she found his weakness and it vocalised itself.

Her inner muscles tightened and her body came crashing down to earth, she played a cruel trick but she knew it would please him. She pulled him down and his ear to her mouth and spoke of her intense pleasure hit in one, long purr. He in response stood her up and bent her over the bed. He put her arms behind her and held them with his strong hands. Her streamlined body was perfection to him, she wasn't thin, but certainly was not fat. The elegant slight curve of her hips he loved.

He bent down again to lick her, clean her up, but give her more pleasure, his own cruel trick. Her long, steady breaths became short pants. Her body shook again as he pushed her over the edge. But now he needed her. He had long since vaulted over the halfway bar of pleasure. He pushed back in and she howled. Both growled in sync with each other, their bodies moving as if one. His world was shaken full force into her body and he convulsed, almost violently.

Jennifer grabbed two cloths, and handed one to Fenris who lent against a bed post. She cleaned herself up and he did the same. She held him and they got under the covers. Her smile was the sweetest yet and hazelnut eyes met green again. They stayed cuddled up together. "I love you". Jennifer's tone sleepy. "I love you too, sweet Jennifer". Fenris cuddled his head against hers.

Both drifted off into a pleasant haze, happy and safe.


	10. Treasured Memories

Treasured Memories

The next morning, the couple awoke to the soft morning light streaming through the curtain. They began to kiss again, with fervor. Jennifer took Fenris' hand and a blanket and took him downstairs. She lay the blanket on the carpet in front of the fire. "Don't want to make a sticky mess on Father's clean carpet do we?" She smirked and he pounced on her. He kissed her mouth. "My love". He then kissed her heart. "My heart". Then he put his hand between her legs, and put the other on her hips so Jennifer couldn't buck with what he was about to do. "My passion". A dexterous elven finger entered her and his thumb rubbed her sensitive jewel.

Her breathing was steady, and sounds were calm so he upped his game. He curled his finger and began to scratch against her delicate spot. Her breathing was steadily becoming strained. "You incredible, adroit, proficient, handsome man..." Jennifer stopped talking as her inner muscles were contracting, and she moaned loudly as her jewel became hypersensitive and her hips ground against the blanket. He smirked, as now her silken skin was beginning to drip with perspiration. Her body ached with a heat only he could extinguish. Jennifer pulled him down and bit his lip. They growled at each other and her head flew back as her body gave in to his tender caresses. Her howl lasted for a good 30 seconds. "See, the blanket was useful hehe". Breathless and could still make a joke, Fenris adored her for that.

"My turn, if you want it of course". An evil grin appeared on her face. "Of course, lets see what my tiger can do". She purred and pulled him up and threw him onto the couch in a sitting position. He lounged and she growled his name at him, she knew that would work him up. Her eyes inveigling, she didn't take her eyes away from his emerald orbs as she got on her hands and knees and took him in her mouth. A deep sigh escaped his mouth. Her nails began to scratch his thighs. in a fairly rough manner. She nibbled him but only lightly, the scratching becoming harder. He lay back and looked at the ceiling. "Teeth and claws? My my little tiger".

She gave him an evil smirk. "And who said you could talk?" She took him again but with more desire, no more slow teasing. She took him whole and he groaned. She also wrapped her tongue around the top and his sounds became more frequent. Seems I have found a weak spot, and I am going straight for that, she internally mused. She increased her pace and soon he began to buck and he stopped her.

"Jen, keep going like that and I will go in your mouth". His breath was uneven, almost strained. "I wasn't planning on stopping. I'm fine with that, honestly". He gave her a 'are you really sure' look and she nodded. She continued her pleasure giving until he could take it no longer. He put his hands on her head and his hips pushed up and his growl reverberated through her ears. When he was done she sat next to him and held him. He shook slightly and she comforted him. "Right, I think some breakfast is in order".

Jennifer got up and threw on the long, white shirt that had been taken off last night. Fenris got up and stretched. "Aren't you putting any clothes on? Don't get me wrong, I will never tire of looking at you but it may get a little chilly weather wise". He just shook his head and she laughed. She had made some sandwiches and passed some to him. "What happened at the court case? I am dearly sorry for not attending them with you". He was concerned. "The first time, I wrote what happened. The judge saw the state I was in, so let me write my side of the story instead of seeing Gregory. The judge thought I was innocent and that it was self-defense. But the jury were bribed and said I was guilty. So he adorned the case. The second time, it was postponed. Apparently, Gregory started a fight with another prisoner and he refused treatment. So I got to go home. No doubt when I get back however, I may end up in prison. And possibly having to fight you. Now neither of those situations I will like, not one bit".

Fenris put his shoulder to her and she lent against it. "Although, I did kind of beat you last night, well in bed but still". Jennifer smirked and he kissed her cheek. "1. I would never intentionally hurt you, and 2. I am going for that weakspot". He laughed and she mouthed 'hey!' and laughed too. "I don't have that weakspot anymore. We both know each other's weakspots though I don't think our version of fighting will be allowed in the arena. Less blood, more noise". Both laughed in unison. "No way am I letting you get me on that cold stone floor mister. Besides, I prefer hot things. Damn, that fight will be a scorcher, fighting you will make me all dirty and hot". She nuzzled him and winked. "I have a feeling that we may be doing a lot of practicing for that". He winked back and the pair finished eating.

They both got dressed and went for a walk into the meadows around the house. A picturesque view, filled with enticing scents of vivid flowers. A canvas of blue, white, red, pink, orange, lilac and yellow flowers. Jennifer lay down on the grass and Fenris lay next to her. "Do you ever think of what the future may hold? Would you like children some day?" He shook his head. "Never wanted any. It's not that I dislike them, I just can't imagine being a father. You and I are free spirits, and I think that children dulls that a little. I don't mean that in a horrible way, I just mean that you devote yourself to them. You nurture them, so you may forget about your own needs". She nodded. "I know what you mean. I love children, just not the idea of being a parent. Being an aunt is fantastic though. Seeing Kaine and Serena, I love them both with everything I am. Seeing them happy and playing, and you, it reminds me that life is worth living, no matter what perils may come your way". He cuddled her and she began to make a flower chain.

"I know it may look childish but Mother used to make these for me. She'd spend a few hours finding the most beautiful flowers and make them into a chain for me. I only really remember that, I barely remember her voice". Her sorrow appeared in her eyes. He tightened his hug. She looked up at the azure sky. "I miss you Mother. I know you are with the Maker, and at peace. I know you are looking down on us. You can see how happy Fenris makes me. I shouldn't be upset. I love you Mum, we all do". She finished her chain. It consisted of tiny red and lilac flowers. She put it on the ground and said a silent prayer for her Mother.

The next month was peaceful and wonderful. The two were able to make love, be as one, and enjoy life. But it soon came to an end. All too soon for both their liking's. As they got on the coach back home, the wind blew, carrying their uneasiness with it.

Kirkwall awaited, Gregory awaited, and an unknown fate for both.


	11. Love And War

Love And War

Fenris and Jennifer arrived back to a peaceful Kirkwall, but their peace was soon shattered when they arrived back at her home. Three guards armed with spears arrested Jennifer and dragged her to the courthouse. They threatened Fenris that if he followed, he would be killed. Of course, he followed and dared the men to try and strike him down. His intense green eyed stare frightened them so they left him alone.

Jennifer was thrown onto the carpet in front of the judge. Not the kindly old man from before, but an angry, vile looking man. Gregory was brought before her and he sneered, she refused to look at him after that. "Miss Jennifer Fairhurst. You are hereby arrested for the three accounts of grievous bodily harm against Mr Gregory Fulton". Jennifer's eyebrows raised. "Three? I did attack him once in self-defense, but the other two times? I see his injuries look fresh. Now if I have been away for over a month, and I was informed that Mr Fulton had been fighting on jail before I went away, how could I have attacked him a further two times?" The judge growled. "Is that sarcasm Miss Fairhurst? That will not be tolerated. Guards, take her away, to the lowest cells". The guards grabbed her and Fenris, to stop him from trying to get her back. The judge laughed. "Actually, put the Elf in there with her for tonight. Give her some comfort before we sentence her properly". Fenris growled at him and was dragged off.

Both were thrown into a tiny cell, with a pathetic excuse for a window and a thick, wooden door. "Hmmm, I think I may be in trouble now. With a biased judge, this is just brilliant. And now you are in here, and you did not do anything. I am sorry Fenris". He held her head to his and kissed her. "Not your fault. Besides I know a way we can pass the time". Jennifer smirked. "Tiniest space ever, people being able to hear us and possible idiotic guard's disrupting us, I wouldn't have it any other way". He smirked and both started kissing. Clothes started being taken off and the tiny room became a furnace. Her Father's voice stopped their passions. She laughed at hearing her Father's booming voice shouting at the guards, demanding her, and Fenris' immediate release. "See, he approves of us". The clothes were put back on but Fenris pulled down her trousers and underwear and she gasped. "I doubt he'll like hearing me making his daughter squirm and moan loudly". Her mouth formed a perfect O as he started to lick her. She muffled her mouth with the back of her hand.

She quietened her pleasure as it hit it's peak. She flipped him over and returned the favour. Mere seconds after he was done, she fixed their clothes and he was still coming down when her Father and the jangle of keys were heard. The door was opened and Jennifer hugged her Father. "I came as soon as I heard. Bloody justice system, they have no evidence against you. Are you alright? You look a bit flustered Fenris". She turned and smirked. Fenris shuffled his feet. "I know a reason for that Ser". Her smirk grew wider and she walked down the corridor with her Father. Fenris took her hand and Johnathan smiled. "It seems that holiday did wonders for the two of you. You both look very content". Their duo smirks were back. "We are Father. I love him". He smiled. "Well then Fenris, I have to thank you. You have made my daughter very happy. Your next fight is tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck. If you win, I will be backing my daughter for the Final though. I am biased there haha". Johnathan and Fenris laughed.

Johnathan spoke with the judge, his status helped in their talk. The judge closed the case, deeming Jennifer innocent and as soon as he left the building Jennifer beamed. But Gregory had other ideas, he and several of his men were outside waiting for her. "Now now, Jen. Remember what I said before? You are mine. And now, my men will take that filthy Elf and your Father away from you, and you will come with me". Jennifer screamed, as Fenris tried to stop one of the men from stabbing Johnathan. He failed, Johnathan was slashed from his ribs, to his shoulder. Jennifer was grabbed and forced into Gregory's arms. Jennifer screamed again and cried. Fenris began to get very angry, and he gave in to his Lyrium fueled rage. He flung two of the men away with one arm, the other two were swiftly knocked unconscious by his other arm. Three other men appeared and grabbed him, their combined force was too strong for even him to handle, and he was slammed against the cobbled floor. Jennifer howled and turned away. Gregory tried to calm her but she sobbed and tried to push him away. He took her to the Raven Inn, and all Fenris could do was watch her fade away as he slipped into an unconscious state. Johnathan staggered up and tried to help him, but his wounds were mortal. He did the one thing he hated doing, he shouted for help. Two mages came around the corner and took them both into their care. Johnathan told them about what happened to Jennifer and where she was. A few guards went straight to the inn to rescue her from the psychopath's clutches.

Gregory took Jennifer to a room, threw onto the bed and tied her down. Jennifer didn't make a sound, she silently cried, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry ever again. "What? Not trying to stop me? Where has your fight gone, or did Fenris make you soft? No matter, I'll beat the fight back into you. Soon you'll be brawling with me". He nudged her but she didn't fight back. He then tied her ankles down and tore down her pants. "Seriously Jenny, no fight? I never thought you'd be that easy to break. Fine then. All the better for me". Jennifer would not look at him. He turned her head but she turned it back. He yanked her head back and she kept her eyes shut. He went to punch her but the door flew open. The guards grabbed him and punched him in the gut. They untied Jennifer, she pulled up her pants and ran to the courthouse.

She got there only to find no Fenris, or her Father. Panic swept over her and the loud sobs returned. She ran into the courthouse and spoke to the first person she saw. "Have you seen my Father or Fenris? Please, I need to know if they are okay". The man, clearly concerned nodded and took her a small building next door. Fenris was now awake but held his head, Johnathan's bloody shirt clung to his injury and he winced as it the cotton was peeled off. Jennifer ran to him but he moved his head to Fenris so she walked to him. "Oh Fenris", she sobbed into his lap. "I am so sorry, you don't deserve this. I got you into my mess, I don't deserve you". His ivory hair was slightly red from a cut on his head, but he seemed to be fine. He had a slight headache, but was given some poultice for it. He held his shaking love, who choked back her sobs. "He didn't touch you did he?" A sigh of relief came from his mouth when Jennifer shook her head. "Good. I feel useless now. I want to protect you as well as love you. I failed". Johnathan shook his head as his wound was cleaned and healed. "I failed her too son, I am her Dad for Maker's sake, yet I couldn't protect her. Never again will I fail you Jen, I promise". Fenris took her hands. "I vow from this day, I will never let you get hurt again, I will love you till the day I die". Jennifer looked down. "But I don't deserve you. All I do is end up in trouble and get you involved". He shook his head. "I get myself involved Jennifer, because I care". She managed a smile.

The mages checked Jennifer over and let her and Fenris go home. She wanted to stay with Johnathan, but he told her to go home and get some rest. She checked on Elizabeth, and she was fine. When they got home they cooked something simple, curled up in front of the fire and held each other. To calm her, Fenris whispered sweet nothings in her ear in Arcanum. She sang the lullaby again and her nerves vanished. He whispered his feelings to her and kept her close to him. Both went to bed early, curled up in each other's arms.

The next morning was Fenris' semi-final fight. Jennifer made him a hearty breakfast and came with him to wait in the wings. As he got ready, Jennifer smiled. She was a lucky woman, to have an honest, smart and handsome man, and with a voice that made her heart flutter. She had also heard that all of the men who attacked Johnathan, Fenris and herself were all jailed, and Gregory too, so she had no more reason to fear them or him. The man who Fenris would be facing was huge, bulky muscle, very tall, huge, wielding heavy twin blades. Any other man would be right to fear him, but Fenris had already worked out his flaw.

The fight ended very quickly. The man used his bulk to try and knock Fenris down, but Fenris knew that every time he missed with a swing, it took him a few seconds to regain his composure and attack again. He attacked him swiftly and the man was defeated easily. He slunk off and Jennifer held Fenris tightly. "Looks like I have competition. I have to admit, I will enjoy fighting you". He agreed. "Right, I need to train again. See you later honey". She kissed his cheek and grabbed her twin blades, and tried to find a man brave enough to train with her. Eventually, she had trained the whole day away, with a bemused Fenris watching her and the men grumble, and walk away defeated. "You no longer have the flaw. You have been training. This fight will really test me". Jennifer cleaned her blades and nodded. "I cannot wait. And don't go easy on me please. Let's make the battle last, make the crowd happy and see who is the victor". Then an evil smile came upon her lips and she turned to him. "I don't know why I said let's make it last. I don't recall us ever doing anything that didn't last". He followed her into the changing room and both smiled.

The next few days were very tiring, constant training drained the mind and body. The night before her fight against her Fenris she got a very long bath and relaxed. Little did she know that he was stressed and nervous as he went to her Father's house. He needed to talk to him, and wasn't sure how he's react. In the worst possible scenario, he may be killed. He gulped, gathered his courage and spoke to Johnathan.

The next morning, Jennifer made sure she had a healthy meal and got ready to fight. She was apprehensive, and admitted that Fenris would beat her. She was't stupid, he was tough, determined and made her weak at the knees so she had no chance. But she would fight, and revel in each glorious second. She went to the arena and met her Father who seemed to want to smile, but he hid it. His tone was joyous as opposed to it's usual tone. It slightly confused her and amused her but she slipped on her armor, grabbed her newly polished blades and smiled. Johnathan watched her enter the arena and smiled. That was his little girl fighting, making her mark, etching her place in history and he loved her. He was a proud Father.

The fight began and Jennifer smashed her blades against his single sword. The clinking sound they made as they clashed made the crowd go wild. Fenris internally smiled, Jennifer's strength had increased, her speed almost outwitting his. He actually faltered a few times, her elegance and fluidity fooled even his honed keen Elven senses. He eventually got the upper hand and she refused to give in. Her arms ached and her muscles taut, but she was determined to give him a great fight. She attacked again and again, guarding between hits. Her blows rained down upon him and he dodged underneath them and put his sword on her throat. She couldn't get out of that, so she put her blades in the ground and put up her hands. The crowd went insane, they had a new Champion. Jennifer felt elated, yes she had lost, but who she had lost too made her happy. Fenris truly deserved to be the Champion. He sheathed his sword, she turned and bowed to him. She also bowed to the crowd and she went to walk away.

Fenris pulled her back and held her at arm's length. "Jennifer, thank you. You have made me happy, and made me realise that life is worth it and it can be enjoyable. I have spoken to your Father, he has given me his blessing and I would like to ask you something". He got down on one knee and her heart fluttered. "Jennifer, will you marry me?" Her eyes watered, her hands shook, she felt giddy. "Yes, yes! Of course I will!" He swept her off her feet and the crowd spoke a collective 'aww' and cheered. Jennifer couldn't have been happier and neither could Fenris.

So that was why Father had a poorly disguised smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
